


Harry Potter and the Incubus of Hogwarts

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At Least Not in This Fanfic Anyway, Bulimia, Draco is Harry’s Favourite, F/M, Favouritism, Harry Potter is a Rapist, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubus Harry Potter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Umbridge isn’t so Bad, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: No one knew about a curse that had been placed on the Potter family. It meant almost every member of the family had an inner incubus. It however skipped two generations to stay unsuspicious. What happens when Harry meets his inner incubus?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter/Cho Chang, Harry Potter/Colin Creevey, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Everyone, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Hannah Abbott, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Justine Finch-Fletchley, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Pavarti Patil, Harry Potter/Stephen Cornfoot, Harry Potter/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Victim No. 1 - Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had been suppressing his urges too long and Luna appeared at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The curse that had been placed on the Potter family was told to the next generation in order to warn them. Harry however never got the luxury of James teaching him about the curse. So he was a little shocked when he realised the symptoms of his fifteenth birthday matched that of an incubus. (A/N: I just realised that Lily Luna Potter is now an incubus but oh well.)

An incubus is a rather complex creature. They’re sort of like lust demons, they go into the homes of unsuspecting teenage girls and have sex with them whether they’re okay with it or not. When in their incubus form; their skin turns white and almost saint like, their hair turns into an unruly mess of black and their eyes look more like black pits then actual eyes. They also grow fangs to mark their prey and become much taller with a cock twice the normal size. No one really knows why that last part happens though.

And so, he fought his temptations and instincts as best he could. His closest call was nearly biting into Lavender Brown’s neck to mark her as his first victim. He scolded himself every time he had the desire to watch as one of his female schoolmates writhed underneath him as he fucked them until they passed out. 

But one day, one horrible day his instincts took over and he couldn’t control himself.

Harry stalked down an empty corridor in his incubus form, planning to snatch the first girl he saw. When Luna Lovegood slipped past he pounced and she was in a broom cupboard looking up at the very tall demon in front of her almost in awe.

”What are you?” She seemed excited to learn, “Are you a vampi - AAAHHH!!!!”

The dirty blonde couldn’t finish before he bit into her neck and waited for the toxin to mark her as his victim. Once she was fully claimed, he ripped their clothes off without actually damaging them somehow. Usually Incubi only attacked at night, but Harry has been suppressing his instincts for so long they just released. 

“What are you doing!?” Luna exclaimed as she tried to push him off and proceeded to hit the demon.

The incubus growled in annoyance and pinned her hands to her sides and watched with a smirk as she shook and begged.

”Please!” Luna cried out, “I’m only fourteen!” Tears streamed down her face and she squealed when the incubus licked her tears away.

Luna started to sob as the demon pushed his way into her and she screamed when her hymen broke and bled. She wailed as he began to thrust impatiently and tried with all the strength she could muster to get away from the cruel beast. She grunted at each motion, but didn’t enjoy any of it one bit.

She felt a burning sensation on her wrists and saw the rapist twisting his hands at each thrust and leaving behind red marks that wouldn’t heal too fast if he kept going. Which he did. She knew it would take a long time for him to finish because she could feel his size. The five inch thick and fourteen inch long member far too big for anyone made the Ravenclaw Cry out in agony. 

He sped up and she could feel that he was growing and getting close, which meant it would all be over soon and he would leave. He stopped once all the way inside and moaned out huskily when he released. He looked down, and saw the look of defeat but also the glimmer of thinking it was over on Luna’s face. But had she passed out yet? No. Which meant it was far from over.

Luna had spaced out, and when she felt him moving again she realised he wasn’t quite done yet, but didn’t have the energy to do anything but sob into his shoulder as he continued to over sensualise her. It was too much. Too fast. Too painful.

After he started his sixth go, Luna felt herself growing weak and fell to the ground, passing out. The incubus however, continued to fuck her until he was done and and pulled out, and miring the now black incubus symbol permanently tainting her skin before coming to his senses.

“Oh my Merlin...” Harry looked at the tired and passed out figure of his friend, naked and exposed before him, “No no no no no no no no...”

Harry closed his eyes and hated himself for not hating the experience. He didn’t like knowing he loved watching her scream. He didn’t like knowing he wanted to do it again to someone new. He just didn’t like how much he lusted for that experience.

Harry quickly got up and got dressed before putting Luna back into her blue and bronze uniform. He sighed before hearing a click and seeing a camera had recorded the whole thing. He then remembered turning it on before catching his prey but couldn’t remember why. In that moment, something possessed him and he took the camera before leaving Luna passed out in the broom cupboard.

~•<•>•~

Luna opened her eyes to see the cupboard empty apart from her, and noticed that she was fully clothed. _Maybe it was all a bad dream,_ she thought hopefully before feeling a stinging sensation in her neck. She looked to see a black broken heart with devil horns and a white, sinister smile. Her eyes watered when she saw the two puncture wounds on either side of the heart and started to cry upon learning it wasn’t just a bad dream.

She stumbles to her feet and slowly walked to the Hospital Wing, looking at her feet and hugging herself tightly, as though it might protect her. Once she reached the Hospital Wing she looked inside and saw it was empty. She walked over and sat on a cot before asking for Madam Pomfrey.

”What is it love?” The which walked over as quick as possible to see the girl upset.

”I don’t know who or what it was but...” she breathed in, “I was assaulted and I need a rape kit.” (A/N: Rape kits are a real thing.)

”Oh dear, how do you not know who or what it was?”

“Because I don’t think they were completely human. They bit me and it left this mark.”

Luna moved her dirty blonde hair and shirt to show Madam Pomfrey the marking. (A/N: In the book she had dirty blonde hair.)

”Oh my Merlin,” Madam Pomfrey said, “That is the mark of a demon known as an incubus. They normally look like humans, but once they turn fifteen they go out every few nights to prey on unsuspecting girls. The only exception is when they’ve been suppressing the instinct. They mark their victims with this, and it can’t be removed.

They’re designed to know exactly how to torment their victim and go until you pass out, which varies in time depending on the person. But you should be happy to know that an incubus can only have children when not in demon form. They also usually take some sort of souvenir from each victim for when the can’t be bothered find someone.”

”So... They jerk off to something that reminds them of you?”

”Yes. Some take pictures, clothing items and the halfblood ones have been known to use muggle methods as well.”

”What do you mean halfblood ones?”

”Only wizards and witches with at least one pureblood or halfblood parent can be incubi.”

”Does that mean, that this thing is a student?”

”I’m afraid so.”


	2. Victim No. 2 - Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All girls at school are on edge, but Hermione never thought an Incubus could outsmart her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello!

After Madam Pomfrey helped Luna, she went to Dumbledore to warn him of what was to come. His reaction shocked her.

”Not again,” he whispered under his breath.

”Again?” She enquired, “This has happened before?”

”Yes. Around sixty or so years ago there was an Incubus at Hogwarts. We never figured out who it was.”

”What happened?”

”It went on for about a year, and then they stopped. They only attacked girls at night and never targeted twice. It was around the time of the Grindlewars. We could ask student from that year?”

”That seems like the logical thing to do. Should we warn the girls?”

”I reckon it would be foolish not to,” they turned to see Dolores Umbridge with her arms folded, “Or do you not want them to know they’re in danger? Like, every other year?”

Dumbledore sighed in annoyance, “Yes I will warn them. We don’t want any students to be raped now would we?”

Umbridge smiled as sweetly as she could before leaving.

That night at dinner, Dumbledore got everyone’s attention.

”It would seem,” Dumbledore pauses for people to stop talking, “It would seem that Hogwarts has found itself a new issue.”

”Is it Umbitch!?” Someone from the Ravenclaw table called out.

”Ten points from Ravenclaw for insulting staff, and no. Hogwarts, is now home to an Incubus. I will not get into the details but each girl is at risk of, being raped. Their first victim as far as we know came forward today and we have organised a club for the weekends to help the victims in anyway necessary. I hope that you young ladies take the right pro cautions to stay safe.”

Dumbledore sat back down and nervous chatter erupted from the students.

”Who do you think it is?” Ron asked his friends.

”No idea,” Harry didn’t look him in the eye.

”Well, based on what I’ve read about in Hogwarts A History, there was one sixty years ago. They didn’t figure out who it was, but they figured out that it was a fifteen year old.”

”So, it’s someone in our year?” Harry asked, trying to seem inconspicuous.

”What’s a bet it’s one of the Slytherins?” Ron scoffed.

”Actually, they crossed off most of the Slytherins because Muggle-borns were also attacked,” Hermione explained, “It has to be someone with magic in their blood though.”

”That could be half of the boys in our year!” Ron exclaimed.

”Keep in mind,” Harry started, “We don’t know for sure that these two Incubi are related. It could still be anyone with magical blood. And who said they didn’t do this randomly like when you go through puberty?”

”You’re right there,” Hermione admitted, “I’ll have to do some research.”

~•<•>•~

Hermione Granger sat on her bed with a bunch of books, a lamp and the curtains closed. She read somewhere that cats would meow if they sensed an Incubi, so she stationed Crookshanks in the middle of the room, and her roommates did the same with their cats. So, they ended up with three total cats in the centre of the room.

Hermione continued to read until she saw what caused someone to become an Incubi. Before she could get to far however, she felt a hand on the back of her neck. Her breathing hitched and she squeaked when she felt someone licking her neck.

Hermione was thrown down and looked up to see the devilish face of the demon she had been researching about. She was so restricted by how she had gone wrong and didn’t realise until it was far too late that she had been naked. 

Hermione screamed at the intrusion before feeling a hand cover her mouth. She had never read anything about why they targeted who they targeted, or what actual physical changes occurred, so it came as a shocked when she felt how big the Incubus was.

She squirmed and began to cry as the demon thrust into her. She then screamed into the hand on her mouth when the demons sharp fangs pierced the top of her shoulder and the toxin was released into her bloodstream. She writhed in pain and began to feel tired by the end of her rapists first high.

But she knew he wouldn’t be finished until she passed out, and so she continued to waste her energy in the hopes of making it last less time. She passed out after his fourth burst into her and he was pleased with himself. He got up and dressed the both of them before taking his camera, turning back into his human self once outside of the girls dorm. 

Harry ran to his his dormitory and snuck back into bed before thinking about everything that just happened. _At least now she might be too scared to do research?_ He scolded himself for being so sneaky. Had he really intended to hurt her so that he could stay secret? He couldn’t say, but he had a gut feeling that the answer was yes.

~•<•>•~ 

The next morning Hermione asked to know who the first victim was, then choosing to meet Luna after classes ended for the day. When they did she felt anxious about talking, but she knew she wasn’t alone.

”Hey,” Hermione rapped Luna on the shoulder, “Can we talk?”

Luna smiled as best she could before following Hermione to an empty corridor.

”Madam Pomfrey said you were the first victim?”

Luna but her lip before nodding and the realisation came crashing down.

”Hermione, oh my Merlin,” she said, “Were you raped by the Incubus?”

Hermione felt her eyes water, “Yeah...”

”You should be happy to know you’re safe. They only attack once. But um, do you have any idea who it was?”

”No. I was trying to figure it out when - I um, I don’t know if I can. I can’t be put in that position again.”

”Well, where did it happen?”

”in my dorm?”

”If you don’t want to go there again you can sleep in mine.”

Hermione smiles, “Thank you.”


	3. Victim No. 3 - Cho Chang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of realising the usage of the videos, Harry looks for a new victim.

Harry had figured out why his demon side liked to film his experiences with the girls he raped. And while he was pleasured, he wasn’t all too happy about finding out. Hermione had gone quiet and Ron told her to take all the time she needed before doing any studying. And while Harry was shamefully relieves that his ‘plan’ had worked, he felt very guilty about what he did to her. But it wasn’t like he could apologise.

It had been wells since the last attack and a few girls started to relax a little. Big mistake on their part really. Probably the girl that relaxed the most was Cho Chang. Which in Tuen made her the perfect victim. 

On the night of early October, Harry snuck into the Ravenclaw dormitory in his Incubus form. His demon thanked the Marauders for making such a useful map, but his human side was silently begging it wouldn’t be any help. 

He slipped into the sixth year girls dormitory and stunned the cat before it could alert anyone of his presence. After that, he looked to see poor, naïve Cho had left her curtains open. He crawled to lie next to her before silently closing the blue drapes with his wand.

He looked at the girl he’d been crushing on for two years and smiled wickedly at her. He undressed her and himself fully before deciding to wake her up with his venom. Once he was done he pierced her left shoulder blade with his fangs and covered her mouth before she could scream. She had woken up.

once she was completely marked he turned her into her back and pushed himself inside. She didn’t excite him as much as he thought she would, and she had quite clearly by the feels of things already lost her virginity. Probably to the now dead Cedric Diggory. Even so, he continued to thrust roughly and she groaned slightly because even if she had already done it a few times, it wasn’t with a cock that size. 

It took her until his seventh release to pass out because as aforementioned, she’d done this before consensually. But once she was done he climbed off her and dressed them both before taking the camera and leaving. 

Once he arrived back at his dorm he went to bed as quietly as possible. 

~•<•>•~

The next morning, before Harry woke up Neville Longbottom tried to pull Ron out of bed quietly. Ron was confused and almost yelled at him for waking him up before Neville put a hand over his mouth.

”Listen,” he whispered, “we need to talk in the library. Now.”

Ron groaned into the hand before getting up and dressed into his Gryffindor robes and following his friend out. Once in the library, Neville checked to make sure no one was listening. 

“Last night Harry came in late.”

”So?” Ron furrowed his brows, “What about it?”

”Don’t you think that’s a bit odd? Considering everything that’s been going on?”

”He probably went to get a snack.”

”I asked the house elves, they said they never saw him.”

”Neville, I hate to tell you this, but you aren’t exactly the brightest in our year. There’s probably a perfectly good explanation for why he snuck out without telling us.”

”Like what?”

”Who knows!? Maybe he’s trying to prove Voldemort’s back. You know he’s been getting a hard time about that.”

”Yes but why wouldn’t he bring you or Hermione?”

”Who knows? This is Harry Potter we’re talking about. Besides, he’d never hurt Hermione like that.”

”I’ve been doing my own research and there is no method to their madness. They just attack whoever they feel like attacking!”

”Neville, we’ve known him for four years.”

”Which is why we should be able to tell if he’s nervous or lying.”

Ron sighed, “Okay fine. I’ll go ask why he left last night. Happy?”

”Very much so.”

And with that, the two boys went to breakfast in search of Harry. And once they found them Neville gave Ron the ‘go ask him now’ look. To which Ron obeyed.

”Hey Harry,” he greeted.

”Hi Ron,” Harry smiled.

”Quick question. You came in late last night, I just wanted to know why?”

Harry visibly teamed, “Oh, I uh... needed to cool off. You know, with all the stuff about Voldemort and needing to convince everyone he’s back.”

Ron nodded thoughtfully, “Okay, I believe you. Just had to ask you know?”

”Yeah... ehehe...” Harry smiled nervously and Ron left to talk to Neville.

”Okay, you were right. Something very fishy is going on.”

”Thank you.”

”So, how are we gonna prove that Harry’s the Incubus?”

”Not a clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little shorter, but hey, what can you do?


	4. Victim No. 4 - Hannah Abbott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s late night activities aren’t all too discrete. And so he needs to prove that he is not the incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I have nothing to say. But hello.

Neville and Ron aren’t very good at hiding when they’re investigating something. And Harry knows they suspect him. That’s why he’d been suppressing his instincts again. But he would snap eventually, and he knew that. So he needed to make them think it wasn’t him.

One night, he snuck out and Ron and Neville followed him, thinking he was going to rape another girl. He would admit, his hormones thought that to and he almost gave himself away. But he instead snuck into the library and into the restricted section to make it look like he had been studying. The history books didn’t say anything anyway.

He found a book that looked like it might be about Hogwarts secret past and he flipped through the pages. He wasn’t really reading, but he made it look like he was.

”Damnit,” Ron whispered, “He’s been studying. Not raping young woman.”

”I guess you were right,” Neville hated to admit, “Let’s go.”

Harry watched them leave on the Marauders Map before his eyes shifted to the Hufflepuff dormitory. His demon had been awake the whole time, and now he wanted to find his next victim. 

Harry’s eyes landed on the name of one of his classmates. Hannah Abbott. He tried to look away but found himself following the corridors to find her. He saw his reflection in the glass. He was no longer in control.

~•<•>•~

Hannah has closed her curtains and piled on as much clothing as she could. She wasn’t sure what this thing would be like, but she figured that she’d wake up by the time he undressed her a bit and would be able to escape. Oh how wrong she was.

Hannah woke up to a sharp pain on her collarbone and saw the naked figure of the creature she had been trying to outsmart. She froze. Utter terror seeped into her mind as the devil moved to find her entrance. She was so scared and shocked that she did nothing. She didn’t scream. She didn’t move. She just left her body and watched as he pushed his way inside her.

There was no blood. No breaking of an already broken hymen. She thought of her boyfriend. How he would look at her if he knew this had happened. She still didn’t do anything. She rocked around as he thrust into her, but she made no move to stop him. Even after she began to cry.

he released and she closed her eyes. Gulping now that she knew it was over. But he began moving again, and this time she did move. She looked around herself and began sobbing quietly. He kept going. And going. And going. Until his fifth release when she passed out.

The demon finished before taking his camera and sneaking out. 

~•<•>•~

Harry turned a corner thinking about what had just happened. _She didn’t fight back?_ He thought, _Does it even count as rape if they don’t try to get you to stop?_ Lost in his thought, he forgot to check the map and bumped into Professor Umbridge.

”Come with me Mr. Potter,” she turned and Harry followed the clack of her heels until they ended up in her office, “Take a seat.”

Harry sat at the desk and saw a bit of parchment and a quill. But there was no ink.

”I want you to start writing some notes. I must not sneak out at night.”

”Professor,” Harry started, knowing he was about to lie, “I fell asleep in the library.”

”And you’ve been doing that a fair amount I’ve noticed. You’re only out on the nights girls are raped by the incubus. Care to explain?”

Harry felt himself heat up and his palms go sweaty, “Um, I didn’t know any girls had recently been hurt.”

”Nonsense! Miss Granger is your friend, is she not?”

”Well yes, she was raped?”

”Don’t play dumb with me!”

”Professor, I really am sorry, but I had no clue this thing was going around lately.”

Umbridge narrowed her eyes, not fully convinced but let it slide, “Go to your dorm. And I better not catch you out of bed again.”

Harry nodded before leaving. Now he had to get Umbridge off his tail. _Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short but, what can ya do? I do also plan on making Umbridge not so bad because I just wanted to see something like that happen.


	5. Victim No. 5 - Pansy Parkinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy didn’t realise that she forgot to place her usual charms one night.

Umbridge had not given Harry a break since she caught him sneaking around late at night. But Harry had finally managed to sneak out again, just before Halloween. He decided to try a Slytherin. He didn’t exactly know why but he did.

He got down to the dormitory and went towards one of the beds. He pulled the curtain aside to see the sleeping figure of Pansy Parkinson. She would have to do. He didn’t want to risk any of the other girls having some form of a protection charm. 

He undressed himself and closed the curtains with a silencing charm to make sure no one could intervene before starting on her. She slept in a nightgown, so he really just needed to remove her undergarments. He was shocked that she only stirred. Well, he was going to wake her up. 

He slipped inside with a struggle because while there was no hymn it was still very tight. She woke up and started to shake her head.

”No, no, no, no, no,” at the first thrust she yelped, “Please!”

She sobbed hysterically and continued to shake her head, yelling at each movement. Harry bit into her neck and let his venom mark her. She started to flail around underneath him in an attempt to get away. 

Once he finished in her, she knew it wasn’t over. She had heard the stories, she knew they didn’t stop until they passed out. Which was rather lucky for her, because she didn’t have much energy due to her bulimia. So she passed out after three.

The monster left after dressing himself and taking his camera. He returned to his dorm once back in his human form and went to bed.

~•<•>•~

Pansy was acting strange the next day, but she had way too much pride to speak to anyone about what had happened to her. So she never got help. But Cho was a lot smarter than she looked.

”Pansy - “

”That’s Parkinson to you Chang,” Pansy turned.

”Parkinson,” Cho corrected herself, “did the Incubus visit you last night?”

Pansy tensed, “No! What in Merlins name gave you that idea!?” Pansy yelled defensively.

“I can see the top of one of the horns.”

Pansy adjusted her scarf.

”Why don’t you come to one of the meetings,” Cho suggested.

”Absolutely not,” Pansy retorted, “I am not joining a club full of Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors!”

”And Rape victims,” Cho pointed out, “All of us are victims of the same person. Luna has managed to feel a lot safer, Hermione is starting to feel more comfortable in her dorm, I feel less disgusting, Hannah isn’t as scared of telling Ernie about it. We can help you.”

Pansy thought about it before shaking her head and mumbling under her breath, “It’s bad enough it happened once, my parents would disown if they knew I was in the situation again...”

”I’m sorry?” Cho asked, “I didn’t hear you?”

Pansy lifted her head and narrowed her eyes, “I don’t need help. I’m fine.”

And she ran off.


End file.
